


Control

by Not_A_Kinky_Bastard



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blindfolds, Emotional Sex, Light Masochism, M/M, No Aftercare, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Sorta fuck buddies to lovers, Spanking, Top Drop, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, despite Aaron trying his fucking best, even though Aaron tries his best, light humiliation kink, oh yeah almost forgot, yeah this has like 3 sex scenes and its a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_A_Kinky_Bastard/pseuds/Not_A_Kinky_Bastard
Summary: John didn't want to be coddled or cuddled or soothed. John wanted something hard and fast and painful. He could have settled for punching the wall until his knuckles busted, but at least with Aaron, there were benefits to be had.Or, at least there were until he managed to fuck it all up.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look the first thing I finish is literally entirely smut rare pair stuff. Woops. Enjoy, I guess. Also follow me on tumblr because I need friends to encourage me to write more - nedcanunot

“What do you want, John?” Aaron asked, his voice soft and kind and smooth. In any other situation, John would assume the question was of genuine curiosity. In John’s current position, it was almost cruel.

Rope looping around his chest and pulling his hands prone behind his back. Silk – a tie, he wondered – blindfolding him. Another piece of fabric in his mouth, though the fabric was too thin to be a proper gag. He could spit it out if he needed to or talk around it. The gag was for show, adding to the illusion that John was powerless. A collar around his neck, the snugness reassuring even as two of Aaron’s fingers slipped under it to tug him forward.

John was powerless, yes, but his fully hard cock jutted out proudly as he knelt before Aaron. He needed this. They both needed it and they both knew the other needed it even though they would never discuss it.

When no answer was given, Aaron slapped his hand across John’s cheek hard enough to leave a red print. John gritted his teeth, narrowed his eyes, spat the gag out to spit at Aaron. “Fuck you.”

Another slap across the other cheek, and John reveled in the heat on either side. The pain was instant and not lingering, not like the other punishments that John often craved. The slap barely left a dull ache in its wake, but the feeling of shame in his gut was lingering enough.

“Tell me what you want, slut.”

John shuddered, his hips rolling forward into though they would meet nothing but air. “Nothing from you.” He hissed out. John could imagine the narrowing of Aaron’s eyes and the twitch of his lips and in seconds, John felt himself being shoved forward onto the bed. He tumbled forward gracelessly, needing to turn his head to avoid smothering himself in the softness of the duvet. The string of curses that left John’s mouth were instant.

“Fuck you. Pushing me around. Who the fuck do you think you are? You sick fucking freak.” He spat, careful enough in his rant. Red was their safeword, yellow when either of them needed to pause, but even weeks into their arrangement, Aaron still hesitated when he heard the word ‘stop.’ Aaron was always too careful and too caring and the last thing John needed to do was explain that he needed more.

“Your cock is certainly fine with the situation.” Aaron replied coolly, and John could tell more from the shift of the mattress than the sound that Aaron was behind him. The first slap to his ass came without warning, and he let out a howl in his surprise. “I should get a chastity cage for you.” Aaron mused, delivering a second slap to the other cheek. Always equal. Always careful. Always deliberate. “It’s not like either of us have any use for your cock.”

“Fuck you!” John spat, though he could feel his cock leaking as it pressed against his stomach. He didn’t bother counting the spanks because Aaron didn’t ask him to. It wasn’t a punishment necessarily. He didn’t have anything to answer for, not that he could think of. He was free to keep cursing and howling and writhing on the bed.

“Such a slut.” Aaron’s voice was almost bored as he finally pulled his hands away from John’s ass just as color was finally developing. Warm and hot, but not bruised. Careful. Deliberate. Controlled. “You could have finished just from that, couldn’t you?”

“You couldn’t get me to finish if you _wanted_ to.” John bit back, but he went speechless when Aaron tugged him into a sitting position by his hair and took hold of his cock with a rough hand.

“I certainly don’t want to.” Aaron told him, his voice hot and cruel in his ear as Aaron’s hand tugged at his throbbing cock in rough, quick strokes. “You’ve done nothing to earn an orgasm.” Aaron’s hand only moved faster, his pace relentless and unforgiving as John’s abdomen began to tremble. His breaths came hard and fast, panting as he struggled to keep himself from falling apart in Aaron’s hold. “Useless slut. You haven’t even given me a proper hole to stuff my dick.” And then John was pushed over the edge. He came with a howl, his thighs trembling as he shot his load over his stomach.

Boneless, John was dazed as the ropes were carefully pulled away. Gentle fingers rubbed his wrists were the ropes had left their mark, but he kept his position even as Aaron gently urged him to relax. A damp rag ran across his chest with more care than John ever wanted. Kisses were pressed to his forehead, soft words whispered in his ear, and it was too much. He sat up suddenly, ignoring the way his legs shook as they were forced to take his weight, and he dressed as quickly as he could. Aaron was still speechless on the bed as John shoved his shoes on roughly before taking off.

xxx

Burr: We can’t keep doing this.

Laurens: Why the fuck not?

Burr: You shouldn’t need to ask.

Laurens: You’re bitter that you didn’t get your dick wet?

Aaron’s response was delayed enough that John had hoped the matter would be tossed aside. He didn’t want to discuss what went on between them any more than Aaron deemed necessary. John was impulsive. He didn’t want to talk for hours about boundaries and comfort and safety. He suffered through Aaron’s lecture when they first started without complaint.

_“There needs to be a safe word in place. The traffic light system should work well enough.” John nodded his agreement, listing off the colors quickly before Aaron bothered explaining in further detail what he already knew. “We’ll develop a system for when you are unable to talk, of course. Snapping, perhaps, or tapping my arm or leg.”_

_“Snapping. So you don’t have to be in arm’s reach.” John struggled not to roll his eyes. Going through with the discussion on safety was the requirement to getting what he wanted. What he needed._

_“Given that this is only sexual in nature, exclusivity is not a requirement, but we could go without condoms if we both get tested and are honest about whether we have any partners.” The agreement was made so that John could be abused, so that Aaron could be in control, but John was certain Aaron could top from the bottom, and the idea of slamming into Aaron’s ass without a condom was good enough to shake his head in immediate agreement._

_“I’ll get tested this week. And I’ll get tested if I hook up with anyone else.” Aaron’s smile was grateful as he nodded._

_“Now to discuss hard limits…”_

_“I have none.”_

_“John, this won’t work without honesty.”_

_John stared at him, his eyes defiant. “I can’t think of a single thing you could do that I wouldn’t want. I’ll call red if that changes. You don’t have to be gentle with me at all.”_

_“Fine.” Aaron sighed, running a hand over his face. “Fine, but you’ll have to tell me during our aftercare if there was anything you didn’t enjoy, regardless of whether or not you felt you didn’t need to safeword.”_

_“Oh, aftercare?” John raised an eyebrow, arms folding over his chest. “Yeah, I don’t need that.”_

Burr: I’m putting an end to this.

Laurens: Don’t act like you don’t fucking love this.

Burr: I don’t. Not anymore.

The ache in John’s chest was impossible to ignore, but John didn’t let it bother him. He was upset because he wasn’t getting his way, he knew. That was the reason why he did all of this. He was a spoiled brat that didn’t know what to do when he didn’t get his way. That’s why he fell into bed with Aaron. That’s why he needed to stay in bed with Aaron. That’s why he needed Aaron.

Laurens: So what changed?

Burr: Some people need aftercare.

Laurens: And I don’t so that shouldn’t be a problem.

Burr: /I/ Do. So this arrangement is over.

Laurens: What do you even need aftercare for? I’m the one getting hurt, dumbass.

Another pause. Another stretch of time before the next message. Maybe Aaron didn’t know what to think, John mused, curling up on his bed with a bottle of vanilla whiskey that was just sweet enough to drink straight. But then he remembered who Aaron was. Deliberate. Careful. And the ache in his chest only got worse.

Burr: Please do not contact me again.

The ache in his chest was bad enough that he didn’t feel like he could breathe. But he could drink, and that was all that mattered.

xx

_Seeing Aaron in the crowded club had been a surprise. Aaron didn’t seem the type to even look twice at a place so loud and crowded and excited. But somehow Aaron looked like he belonged there. He was wearing a muscle tee that fit his upper arms so tightly it could have been painted on with jeans just tight enough that John could see the exact curve of his ass. His eyes lingered on the front of his pants, wondering if the jeans were tight enough for him to get an idea of what Aaron was packing if the lights were bright and constant instead of the flashing series of blues and reds and purples._

_Aaron was leaning against some girl, his hand on her upper thigh and John watched as it disappeared behind her skirt. The girl was grinning, pushing herself closer against him. Aaron’s eyes were closed as he leaned his head into her neck, and John was close enough to tell that his lips were moving but too far away to be able to tell what they were saying. Aaron looked like sex. He looked confident and sure and strong and John decided very quickly that he wanted him._

_(And John was here because he couldn’t get what he wanted in the first place, but trying to fuck a guy clearly flirting with a girl was a whole different ballpark than wanting his very much engaged best friend to love him back and this was safer. This was a challenge.)_

_“Burr!” John announced loudly, walking up to join the pair until he was close enough to throw an arm around Aaron’s shoulders. “It’s been forever since I’ve seen you! We gotta catch up!” And it had been maybe a couple days since John last saw Aaron outside of the law building when going to meet up with Alexander, but the girl Aaron was inches away from fingering didn’t know that, and John was pleased to watch her back away and excuse herself._

_The look in Aaron’s eyes was predatory. “Laurens, what do you think you’re doing?”_

_John tried to hold back a smirk as he tugged on Aaron’s arm. “Can’t hear you. Let’s go somewhere we can talk.” Aaron looked like he was going to complain, but John’s grip on his arm was strong enough to drag Aaron off to the bathroom where the music was muffled and the lights were bright enough to decide that, yes, Aaron’s jeans were tight enough to see enough. John didn’t even bother maneuvering them both into a stall before he dropped to his knees, his hands going to the front of Aaron’s pants to flick the button open._

_He was pleased to find that Aaron didn’t push his hands away, and even more pleased to find that there was nothing beneath Aaron’s jeans. With a groan, he tugged Aaron’s jeans far enough down his hips to pull his cock out. Aaron had been half hard when the jeans were unzipped, and John had no doubt it was a leftover of the girl John had run off, but Aaron filled out quickly enough in his grasp. The door started to open and Aaron reached down to tug John roughly to his feet. In seconds, Aaron had shoved them both inside the compact stall to preserve his dignity. Surprised but not discouraged, John managed to drop to his knees once more, his feet kicking out under the stall to allow for more room._

_His lips were wrapped around Aaron’s cock without preamble. Now wasn’t the time to show off how well he could tease, John decided. Aaron’s length was sizable, thick enough to stretch his lips uncomfortably and long enough that John knew he needed to work his way up to swallow it down. He pulled back, spitting on the tip of Aaron’s cock before using his hand to slick up the rest of the length. With his lips back around the tip, John closed his eyes as he pushed forward, forcing his throat to relax until his nose was pressed up against a trimmed patch of hair._

_His throat convulsed around the length, and he pulled off entirely, his tongue hanging out as he pumped Aaron’s cock. Just as he was about to repeat the action, fingers slipped into his curls and tightened and Aaron was holding him still as he slammed back into John’s throat._

_John looked up, eyes wide, and was unsurprised to meet Aaron’s eyes as he did. Aaron’s jaw was hanging open, chest heaving as he thrust once more into John’s now pliant mouth. “Can I?” Aaron asked, voice more hesitant than it had a right to be with his cock down someone’s throat, but John did nothing but try to nod his approval and hum around Aaron’s cock._

_It took less than a minute for Aaron to spill down John’s throat and John found himself on Aaron’s bed within the hour._

xx

To his credit, John managed to last all of five days before texting Aaron again.

Laurens: I’m horny.

He hadn’t taken even a second of those five days to consider something articulate to say. He wasn’t lying though. His time with Aaron was never on a set schedule, though John had assumed Aaron would be the type to schedule his orgasms. No, they met up whenever it was convenient and going more than three days without seeing each other was unusual. Aaron was now a large part of his life. Aaron was a necessary part of his life, regardless of how pathetic the thought sounded. The idea of going out and finding another stranger to fuck was unsatisfying, but alcohol and punching walls did little by way of giving John what he needed.

Without Aaron, there was nothing to stop him from wanting Alexander.

Hours later, when still no text came, John left the apartment. He left his phone and an empty bottle of vodka behind as he walked straight to Alexander’s. The walk was quick despite how unsteady John felt on his feet and he was banging on Alexander’s apartment door before he had time to sober up.

“Lemme in!” He called out, earning the anger of Alexander’s neighbors. It was Eliza that opened the door, and John realized bitterly that it was Alexander’s shirt she was wearing.

“John, it’s nearly one in the morning.” She told him softly, taking a step forward to touch John’s shoulder. The touch was gentle and kind and John hated it. He flinched away before pushing forward, stepping into the apartment that he used to share with Alexander.

The man in question looked over at him from the bedroom, pajama pants loose around his hips and chest exposed and _God,_ John’s throat felt dry as he closed the distance between them. “Alex.” John murmured, throwing an arm around Alexander’s waist, nuzzling his face against the man’s neck and breathing in. “Lemme stay.”

Alexander was stiff as he gently pushed John away, the look on his face one of near agony. “John, you’re drunk.”

“And you’re pretty. What’ssat gotta do with this?”

He could feel Alexander swallow thickly as he nuzzled further once more, and when Alexander pushed him away, the man stepped back until they weren’t touching. “John…” His voice was tired, sad. It may have been guilty but John was too focused on trying to close the distance between them to bother paying attention. “John, you need to go back home.”

Eliza watched the two men patiently, frowning for a moment before going to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Alexander guided John to the couch, and she passed Alexander the water quietly before slipping into the bedroom to get dressed.

“You can’t make me go home. Can’t make me be all alone.” John pleaded, ignoring Alexander’s attempts to get John to drink. “You’re the reason I’m alone to begin with.”

Alexander flinched, setting the bottle down on the table. There had been a time when he thought he was in love with John. A time when both pined for the other, their touches teasing and their smiles shy and their hearts racing with every encounter. But then Eliza came. And Alexander and Eliza shared teasing touches and shy smiles and racing hearts and they were both helpless, but Eliza was willing to take a chance on what she wanted, and John’s confession came too late.

They had talked about it, how they loved each other. And John had cried because he was a spoiled brat who could never handle not getting something he wanted, and Alexander was speechless because he had never been allowed to be selfish before. Alexander had loved John, yes, but he loved Eliza and telling Eliza that he changed his mind would be more painful than telling John that he came too late. Alexander was happy with Eliza, and John was happy to see Alexander and Eliza happy but that didn’t make him want his best friend any less.

“Can I take you to Laf? Or Herc?” Alexander offered, reaching out to touch John gently and yet again he flinched. He didn’t want physical comfort. He wanted Aaron’s rough hands and he wanted to be put in his place and he wanted Alexander so badly it ached, but maybe he wanted what only Aaron could provide him more.

“I can drive him back to his place.” Eliza offered, her shoes already slipped on and the keys already in her hand. Alexander wanted to argue, say that John was his responsibility, but Eliza was quick to press a kiss to his cheek. “You have to be up early. I don’t.” Her voice was light, the smile on her lips genuine. Her and John were friends, though their connection was only through Alexander, and Eliza would always care for her friends.

John’s eyes filled with tears as he looked between them, but the fight went out of him. His shoulders slumped, and he stood, following Eliza to the door. “Text you tomorrow.” He mumbled as farewell before the door shut. By the time he was in the passenger seat of Eliza’s car, the tears fell down his cheeks without resistance.

As Eliza started the car, he turned, his hand going to her arm. “Not my apartment.” He mumbled, wiping angrily at his face. “I’ll tell you where to go. It’s closer anyway.”

When they finally pulled up in front of Aaron’s building, John’s tears had finally stopped. His breathing was shaky as he tried to smile, tried to thank her. The grateful words wouldn’t come. “Can you just tell Alex I went to my place? To make it easier?”

Eliza nodded and smiled, leaning over to give him a quick hug before he made his way out of the car. He would apologize to her in the morning – apologize to both of them in the morning – and thank her. But for now, he had someone else to apologize to. When he stood in front of Aaron’s door, he didn’t bang on the door as he had done with Alexander. He knocked once, just loud enough for Aaron to hear before standing back.

John didn’t realize he had been holding his breath until the door opened, a tired Aaron looking back at him. The air left him in a rush.

“I’m not going to fuck you.” Aaron said coolly, making no move to widen the door or to close it.

“I know.”

Aaron stared at him for a long moment, trying to decide whether or not he believed him before the door finally opened. When John stepped in, tears brimmed in his eyes once more. He didn’t want Aaron to see. He didn’t want Aaron to ask him why. He didn’t know what he wanted, but surely the strong man before him could give it to him. He pushed forward, his lips clumsily finding Aaron’s cheek.

John was surprised to see Aaron relax at the action. “I’m guessing you’d rather stay in my bed than the couch.” Aaron murmured, guiding John to the bedroom with gentle hands. John only nodded, letting himself be led. He paused in the doorway, kicking off his shoes and pushing down his jeans before crawling into bed. Aaron paused, but joined him once he was sure John wouldn’t strip further.

John slipped his arms tightly around Aaron’s waist, pressing his forehead against Aaron’s shoulder. “Can you tell me why?” John asked quietly, the darkness and familiarity of the room loosening his tongue.

“Why what?” Aaron replied, turning his head to the side as a hand dropped to cover John’s at his waist.

“Why do you need aftercare and shit?” John waited, straining his eyes in the darkness to try to read Aaron’s expression. He fumbled over his words, inching closer, “Please? I don’t know what I did wrong. And I know I did something wrong, but I usually know when I do it that it’s wrong.”

A hand moved to John’s cheek, a thumb brushing gently over his bottom lip. He kissed the pad of Aaron’s thumb, wanting to please. Aaron’s voice was warm and comforting in the dark. “It’s hard for me, too, John.” He told him, the words slow to come, but John knew Aaron was thinking. Careful. Deliberate. It was reassuring. “Afterwards. I know you wanted it. I know you asked for it. But you don’t give me a chance to stop feeling like a villain. It’s jarring. I need to work my way down from it.”

John hummed his understanding, but his eyelids were suddenly too heavy. The last thing he remembered before he fell asleep was Aaron slipping an arm around his shoulders and pulling John to his chest.

When he woke in the morning, they were still delightfully curled together. His face was hot as he struggled to remember the details of the night before, but it became very apparent very quickly that lingering on the memories was not the best way to enjoy being in Aaron’s arms. And he was surprised to find just how much he enjoyed being in Aaron’s arms. He had admired Aaron’s strength throughout their time together, had always appreciated how powerful Aaron felt above him, but he had never bothered to appreciate the careful way Aaron could clean him, could soothe his pain. He had never wanted the aftercare. He had never wanted the scene to end. But Aaron was still there to try to provide it, and John’s mistake was hurting Aaron worse than Aaron could ever hurt him.

John curled closer, tilting his head until he could press a string of kisses along Aaron’s jaw, marveling for the first time how defined it was. “Wake up.” He murmured, his palms flat against Aaron’s chest.

Aaron began to stir slowly, his wake up gradual and pleasant if the way he smiled was any indication. “Good morning.” Aaron’s voice was rough in a way that John had never heard. John had always delighted in how strained Aaron’s voice sounded when the man was close and trying to hold back, but this roughness was a much gentler one. It fit Aaron in a way he didn’t bother to linger on.

“So are you going to fuck me now?” John asked, his smile coy. He was delighted to see the eye roll Aaron gave him, though he squaked his disapproval as Aaron pushed him away.

“Brush your teeth first and we’ll see.”

John grinned, following Aaron into the bedroom, leaning into his side as he scrubbed at his teeth with a clean toothbrush Aaron had pulled from under the sink. “Figures you have extras for visitors.”

“Or I buy toothbrushes in bulk for when they eventually wear out.” The silence in the small room was comfortable as they both leaned against the sink. It was pleasant in a way that John never thought it would be. It was domestic in a way he had never thought he would experience with anyone but Alexander.

No sooner had they both rinsed out their mouths did Aaron draw him in for a kiss. They stumbled their way back to bed, never pulling their lips away from one another as John slipped between Aaron’s legs. They didn’t kiss often, John realized, nearly losing his breath at just how sweet Aaron’s lips felt as they slid across his mouth to press kisses into his jaw. “Any new partners?” Aaron asked, more out of habit than anything else.

“Only you.” John replied, and the answer seemed too cute and adoring and made him sound too vulnerable. He moved his mouth back to Aaron’s, this new kiss firm and rough and fast as if to erase what was said. Fingers tangled in his hair and Aaron pulled his head back carefully. John blinked in surprise, but then Aaron’s lips were on his again, slow and gentle and deliberate, and John found himself melting in it.

Warm hands moved to John’s hips, slipping under his shirt to drag over his back. “Let me enjoy this.” Aaron murmured, lips trailing down to John’s jaw. John nodded, swallowing thickly. Aaron was very convincing when he needed to be, and John was sure Aaron could convince him of anything now. Aaron’s lips were warm as they slid down his neck, never biting or scratching his teeth. “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

John let his eyes close, trying to ignore the shiver that ran up his spine. Aaron wasn’t talking about sex. Five days wasn’t long enough to be classified as ‘so long’ and while John wanted to ignore the meaning behind It, the idea of Aaron wanting to make love to him was endearing. It was only because of Aaron’s bout of openness that John’s hands went to Aaron’s cheeks and murmured, “I’m all yours,” in a way that made him sound so vulnerable.

The words got the intended response and Aaron finally began to tug John’s shirt up. Fingers danced up his sides and across his back and Aaron was exploring him in ways they had never needed to before. Aaron could find John’s prostate in seconds, but he didn’t think Aaron would know which part of his neck made him shudder. There was still so much to learn between them and John’s hands were near trembling when he finally propped himself up enough to feel for himself.

Articles of clothing were removed, kisses and fingers following where the fabric rode up until John was certain his body was more thoroughly kissed than it ever had before. They kept kissing even as they laid together, no clothes separating their body. It was slow and languid and sweet and John was sure it wasn’t quite deliberate, but it was perfect in ways he wasn’t ready for.

“Can I stretch you?” John asked, nuzzling his nose against Aaron’s neck, and normally he would never ask because they were never in a position that encouraged John to make requests, but John wanted Aaron so badly he was aching, and asking was the only way to get what he wanted.

Aaron’s answer was stretching out to open the drawer to pull out the lube. John grinned and immediately took hold of it. Aaron began to shift on the bed, moving to roll over onto his stomach, but John reached out and held him by the hip. Eyes down on the bedspread, John flushed. “On your back?” He asked, his voice quiet enough that he was sure Aaron couldn’t hear, but then Aaron laid back down and spread his legs. John slid down, his shoulders pressing against the backs of Aaron’s thighs as he leaned in. “Wanna see your face.” John mumbled, mouthing at Aaron’s thigh. He squeezed the lube into the palm of his hand, warming it between his fingers before he pressed a single digit to Aaron’s hole.

No tensing, no shying away. Aaron forced his hips forward until he was down to the knuckle and John muffled a moan against Aaron’s thigh before nipping it. “Always taking the lead.” He teased, slowly working his finger in and out.

“I want us to fuck without hurting each other. That doesn’t mean I want to age a year before your cock is up my ass.”

John blinked up at Aaron before a smirk spread across his lips and suddenly two digits slid inside Aaron’s ass and he managed to rip an appreciative groan from the man’s lips. “I’m not fragile.” Aaron told him with a smile, though sweat was already beading on his forehead. “Let me have more.”

It was only after three fingers had stretched him completely did John finally pull back. Aaron hadn’t resorted to begging or pleading for more, though John was sure it had less to do with pride and more to do with patience. Pride and Patience would be a good biography title for Aaron, he decided, though that was certainly not what he needed to focus on as he finally knelt between Aaron’s knees and slicked his cock up with lube. He hissed at the chill, though it was his own impatience that had him rush to slick himself up.

When John finally pushed forward, his breath caught in his throat. “Oh.” He exhaled, sinking in to the hilt with little resistance. He felt Aaron relax beneath him, and if Aaron was amused by the awe in John’s voice, he said nothing. Arms slipped around his shoulders as he gathered Aaron’s legs up to sling over his hips. He reached back to grab the blankets, throwing them over his shoulder so they were covered under the impromptu tent as John slowly began to roll his hips.

Aaron was so receptive beneath him, his moans and sighs never softening or stopping. John was powerless to do anything but slide his mouth over Aaron’s and kiss him until he nearly forgot to breathe. “So good.” John praised, eyes closing as he thrust his hips forward in a pace too agonizingly slow to really finish with. But he needed to savor this, needed to hold Aaron like the man was precious, needed to make up for the weeks of leaving him as broken as John felt when he arrived. “Like you were made for me.”

Aaron nearly keened, and John could feel his cock twitch where it pressed between their stomachs. John raised himself up, slipping a hand between them to curl his fingers around Aaron’s cock, fumbling as he tried to match pace.

“If you really care for me,” Aaron began, and John was flattered to hear how breathless the man sounded, “you’ll finish off on my stomach and save us both the mess.” A laugh bubbled inside of John’s throat and he pulled back. His hips jerked forward quickly, aiming for the man’s prostate as he stroked Aaron through a building orgasm.

“Yeah, that’s right, baby.” John murmured encouragingly, his free hand sliding up and down Aaron’s chest. “Let me watch you shoot all over yourself.” He leaned down just enough to cover Aaron’s mouth with his as Aaron’s length twitched once, twice more before Aaron’s chest was covered. Hole clenching around John, the man was forced to pull back and he finished himself off with only a quick few tugs.

He very nearly collapsed on top of Aaron, but strong hands supported his shoulders before he could fall and, before he thought either of them were truly ready, they were being guided back into the bathroom.

xx

Late afternoon found John curled contently into Aaron’s side on the couch, Chinese takeout littering the coffee table in a way that would have made Aaron’s skin crawl had it not been for the pleasant enough distraction whose legs began to fold over his lap. Languid kisses were interrupted by a near violent buzzing of Aaron’s phone on the coffee table.

Hamilton: Where the fuck is John?  
Hamilton: He left my apartment drunk last night and Eliza said he went back to your place and there’s still no answer  
Hamilton: What’s going on? Is he alright?  
Hamilton: No one else knows where he is.

Aaron was very nearly tempted to angle the phone away from John’s sight, but the man’s murmured response was immediate. “Tell him I’m safe with you.”

He shot off the text before lips trailed up his neck. “Probably ought to go grab my phone. You should take me home so you can get acquainted with _my_ bed.”

Aaron couldn’t find a single flaw in that plan.


End file.
